<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My name is Sebastian Smythe and I'm the Arrow by ByRowena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657350">My name is Sebastian Smythe and I'm the Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByRowena/pseuds/ByRowena'>ByRowena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Warblers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe Huntbastian, Maybe Seblaine, New Directions Reunion, Not Kurt Friendly, Santana Lopez &amp; Sebastian Smythe Friendship, School Reunion, Sebastian Smythe is Oliver Queen, Sebastian is the Arrow, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByRowena/pseuds/ByRowena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was seventeen, my father and I took a boat trip to celebrate my graduation. A week later, the world was announced about our death.<br/>Little did they know that I was alive and fighting (literally) for my life.<br/>Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, but it's time to go home. Uh?</p>
<p>A Glee/Arrow crossover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brittany S. Pierce &amp; Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez &amp; Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe &amp; New Directions, Sebastian Smythe &amp; The Warblers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝟙, 𝟘 ➵𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔾𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕦𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em> Man! I can't believe I'm admitting it, but I'm going to miss you.</em>  -Says the tall, brown hair and green eyes.</p>
<p>  <em> AWNNN, we knew you cared Seb &lt;3 </em> -Says a couple who are hugging.</p>
<p>  <em> Oh, shut up. </em> -'Seb 'says while rolling his eyes- <em> Now, WARNING WARBLERS!</em> </p>
<p>𝔸𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕦𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕔𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕤 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣.</p>
<p>    <em> Tonight I'm going on a trip with my dad in Smythe's Gambit and I'll be back the same day as our graduation party with Nud </em> -The boy pretends to cough- <em> New directions. Now come and give me a hug before I go and enjoy it because this will be the only hug you will receive. And don't rub my ass, I know I'm hot and it's hard to keep your hands off, but- </em></p>
<p>   <em> Smythe, stop fooling us and hug us soon!</em> -A warbler screams in the background.</p>
<p>   <em> Ugh fine </em>- He grumbles as he opens his arms.</p>
<p> <strong> * ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴍɪꜱꜱ ʏᴏᴜ, ʙʀᴀᴛꜱ, ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ *</strong></p>
<p>     ➵𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 '𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕜' 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕤➵</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝟚, 𝟘 ➵ 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warblers and new directions discover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝔸 𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕜 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣</p><p> </p><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  <span><em>Hey New directions</em> -Jeff greets excitedly<br/><br/></span>
</pre><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  <span><em>Hey Jeff, Warbler</em>s -Blaine says to the old brothers<br/><br/><br/><em>Hey, where's Twink?</em> -Santana comments sarcastically<br/><br/></span>
</pre><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  <span><em>True, I didn't see your meerkat ass here today</em> -Kurt says with disgust as the Warblers try not to roll their eyes at what he said<br/><br/><br/><em>He took a graduation trip with his dad and will be back soon ...</em> -Nick is cut off by the sound of glass breaking.<br/><br/><br/>𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕟𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕔𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕥 𝕒 ℍ𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕕, 𝕡𝕒𝕝𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘.<br/><br/><em><br/>Hunter ?? Dude, what happened ??</em> -asks Thad already fearing the worst<br/><br/></span>
</pre><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  <span>Hunter then takes a breath and begins to read the news: <span class="u"><em>"A few days ago, the Smythe family gave an interview before their eldest son Sebastian, left on a boat trip in celebration of his graduation"<br/><br/><br/></em></span></span>
  <span>Kurt and Rachel can be heard mocking in the background something like 'pampered meerkat' but Hunter continues as if he has never been interrupted.<br/><br/></span>
</pre><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>"The destination of the trip is unknown but he was scheduled to arrive this morning, according to officials a record of a distress call was sent from Smythe's Gambit, apparently a strong storm hit him and so far there is no news or if there are survivors"<br/><br/><br/></span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>-Finn was cut off by an exalted Hunter:<br/><br/><br/><em>WAIT, ANOTHER NEWS:</em> <span class="u"><em>"After a long search, the wreckage of Smythe's Gambit was found, however after hours of investigation and a long team of officers in the case, it was given that it was not a storm that damaged the boat but an explosion. Bodies were found but so far were from the boat's staff ... The question is: Did Sebastian Smythe, the family heir, survive? Who tried to kill him? Was it to hit him or another family member?"<br/><br/></em></span><br/>Hunter finishes reading with a voice full of tears, the room is silent, neither New Directions nor the Warblers knew what to say.<br/><br/></span>
</pre><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  <span>Yes, New Directions hated him, but they didn't want his death.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Yes, Sebastian used to be an idiot, but still, for the Warblers ... he was a brother.<br/>

Today, Lima Westerville / Ohio, lost a student, a son, an heir, a Warbler, a brother.<br/>

𝕊𝕖𝕓𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕒𝕟 𝕊𝕞𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣.<br/></span>
</pre><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>
        <br/>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</pre><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">  
</pre>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for missing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>